Must You Speak In Gamer?
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: A simple oneshot.  Crack Pairing: MattxKait; MattxOC  Written by my Cousin.


{Ok~ I wrote this one for my cousin, Kaity!~}  
>(Me: But I have to post it..because certain people..*Glances at 'TheExplodingPriest'..*)<p>((Warning! This is canonxoc, and a crack pairing! :D..{It's just a crackshot..})<p>

Kait sighed to herself, she watched Mello from from her window. Everyone knew it was kinda obvious that she liked Mello, but she didn't think everyone knew.. She bit her lip. She really wanted to be with him...but she never could say the right thing. The poor brunette layed back on the floor, and frowned. 'I'm an idiot...' she thought. Kait was getting annoyed with herself. Within a few doors down, the gamer boy was playing a game of Mario. Matt was his name; and he was through and through a gamer. His whole room was covered with games. He knew of the girls crush on Mello, and he was kinda jealous. I mean he usually acted like he hated the girl, but truthfully deep down he liked her. Yet he pours himself into more games, so he wouldn't think about it.

He groaned as Mario died right before saving the princess.

He pictured himself as Mario, saving Kait from Mello's evil clutches...He laughed to himself; Mello wasn't evil, and they were best friends.. but he couldn't think of anyone else to be evil villian. He sighed to himself, and thought of a way to be with her.

Meanwhile, Kait had finally decided to tell him.

"U-uh..M-mello?" She stammered. He glanced back, "What?" The casual glare lay on his face. "Uh..uhm..it's just.." She said. Mello sighed, what did she want? Idiot girl, bothering him when he was trying to beat Near...He thought he was close to beating him this time. "What? What could you possibly want to tell me, Kait?" He said getting irrtated. "Well...it's just that-" Kait glanced down, "I..sorta kinda...you know.." Mello rolled his eyes. "Get on with it."

"I really like you."

Silence for the moment, "Does it look like I give a shit?" He replyed. Like hell, he did not care. She looked down. "But-" Kait tryed to say. "But what? Look Kait, I'm only here for one thing...to beat Near, not to be with some stupid girl!"

She looked away for a second, "I'm sorry." Kait replyed. With that she took off down the hallway. Mello rolled his eyes, "Idiot girl."

He heard sudden footsteps in the hall, and some mumbles. He stood up and glanced out of the door. It was her; He held his breath. "Stupid, Stupid Kait...this is why he doesn't like you.." She mumbled. The brunette girl in purple was crying, Matt exhailed. She shook with fear?...He thought. He stepped out into the hall, "U-um..K-kait?" Matt said. She swifted turned away from him. "What do you want?" She snapped trying to act tough. "Why are you crying?" He said stepping closer. She wiped her eyes, "No reason...I..." She replied.

Why was she lieing?

"What happened?"

"Why would you care? Damn it, Matt.." Kait said. "I'm curious!" Matt said calmly. "He said he didn't like me..." She mumbled, he raised an eyebrow.. "Mello?" He frowned. But inside he was happy...he had a chance! He has a chance! Kait looked down, and wiped her eyes again. "Y-yeah.." Kait mumbled. Matt put an arm around her, "You'll be ok...trust old Mattie." Matt said. She looked at him, "I won't..." Kait replied. "Nah, you'll be fine." He winked. She shook him off, "Back off." and stepped a few steps away. "I don't know why your acting all nice! I bet your just trying to screw my head up even more! Stupid gamer!" She snapped and ran off down the hall. Mello took a few steps towards Matt, "Why're you standing in the hall?" Matt turned to face him.

"Why?" He questioned. "Why what?" Mello asked. "Why do that? If I had her heart, I wouldn't trash it away!" Mello scoffed and rolled his eyes, "She's stupid girl, Matt." He replied. "She's not important, she just gets in my way." Matt glared, which was unnatural on his face. "Well I like that stupid, useless girl! Your an asshole sometimes, I swear."

The blonde stared after the gamer, and glared. "I'm not an asshole, that chick's just a stalker!"

"How could you say that?"

"It's not my fault, women are idiots..just mostly that damn one.."

"This is why nobody likes you anymore Mells, your a narsasastic asshole."

"Matt, why're you snapping at me!"

Slap.

"I love her, and don't talk about her like that again."

With that the gamer ran off down the hallway, with the blonde yelling at him.

Kait sat in her room, in her corner. She wiped her eyes. "I hate boys..I hate fucking hate...I hate...I love..damn it!" Kait said. "I'm so confused...fucking emotions..." Matt entered the room without a knock. "Kait!" He said. She glanced up, then back down. "He's a bastard, he doesn't derserve you..." Matt said. Kait looked up at him, "Why do you even care? It's not like you like me! You hate my fucking guts!" Matt laughed.

He sat infront of her, "I don't hate you...I just.." He started. Kait stared at him, "Well if you don't hate me, why even bother?" He shrugged. "I just wanted to save a princess from the devil...turtle devil." He laughed. "I went so many levels of thinking this over, and...trying to help you." Kait sighed. "T..the point is...do you even have one?"

"I'm like...your Italian hero who runs as fast as a blue hedgehog, catch my drift?"

She laughed. "Must you speak in gamer?.."

"It isn't helping?"

She shrugged, "So your like...Mario..?" She asked. He laughed. "Who're you than?" She tilted her head, "Who am I?.." Kait shrugged, "I dunno." Matt smirked and leaned in closer. "You'd be a peach in the bunch, catch my drift?" She blinked. "I ...uh..I ...you...what..?" She said dumbfounded. Matt laughed, "I love you...how hard is it to get it through your skull?"

"You what?"

"You heard me."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Matt...Do you really?.."

"I almost kicked Mello's ass..because of you...so i'm guessing so."

"I...I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said. "I didn't know...you felt that way.." He shook his head, "It's ok..." He replyed with a smile. Kait suddenly hugged the gamer, "Thank you Matt..." She mumbled. Matt blushed, and hugged back slowly. "H..how long?" Kait asked. "How long?...you mean since I started liking you?" He blinked. She pulled back; "Yeah..how long?" Kait said...Matt shrugged, "For a while, Love." He replyed. She bit her lip. "I...don't really..know...say.." Matt shrugged, "Want me to show you?" She blinked. "Sho-" Kait was cut off by a pair of lips meeting her own. She was frozen with shock for a moment, but returned it.

It was a quiet for a moment... Kait blushed as he pulled away.

She stared at him. "I think..I like you, Matt...I think.."

He grinned.

"I've been looking for you for a while princess."

"Must you speak in gamer?.."

"I'm pretty sure you like it." He replied, She laughed. "Yeah...I think I do.."

-End-

(Sorry if it's kind of insane...I blame my cousin..) 


End file.
